Blog użytkownika:Kociara 535/Miraculum ladynoir
: Na początek chciałam powitać wszystkich, którzy to czytaja i powiedzieć, że to jest mój pierwszy wpis na wiki. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba i życzę miłego czytania. Rozdział 1 : W domu Marinette : '- '''Wstawaj Marinette!!! Wstawaj, bo zaraz znowu spóżnisz się so szkły. - Tikki budziła właśnie Marinette. : - Tikki, któta godzina? przeciesz przed chwilą była 5.00. - przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało, bo nieco przed tą godziną biedronka wróciła do domu : - Jest juz 7.30. Więc lepiej juz wstawaj. Pamiętasz, że dzisiaj miałaś być wcześniej w szkole, bo miałaś coś komus powiedzieć. : Dzień wcześniej Marinette przyżekała sobie, że dzisiaj powie Adrienowi to co czuje. Ponieważ nasza bohaterka jest troche zapominalska całkiem o tym zapomniała, wjęc jak najszybciej ubrała się, uczesała i wykonała całą codzienną rutynę. Kiedy zeszła na dół wzięła tylko jabłko i porzegnała się z rodzicami. : Kiedy była już pod szkołą nieco zwolniła tempo, bo miała jeszcze troche czasu. Wykożystała go żeby przywitać się ze swoją najlepszą koleżanką Alyą. : - Marinette czemu tak póżno przyszłaś? Czy znowu zaspałaś? : - Hey Alya ciebie też miło widzieć, dzięki, że pytasz- powiedziała z ironią Marinette - Tak znowu zaspałam.A czy stało się coś ważnego? : - No raczej. Miałas przecież teraz coś owiedzieć Adrienowi. HELLOW. - Alya bardzo lubiła swoją przyjaciółkę dlatego tez dbała o nią i starała się, żeby nie robiła nic głópiego. : - Tak wiem ale ja nie dam rady. Znowu zacznę bełkotać i nic z tego nie wyjdzie. : - Dziewczyno jak tk dalej będziesz mówić to naprawdę stanie się coś złego. : Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy poszli do sali. Kiedy wszyscy siedli na miejscach nauczycielka podała wszystkim liste na wycieczkę. Kiedy wszyscy się już podpisali nauczycielka podała szczegóły. : - Po jutrze zbiórka przed szkołą o 7.30. Nie spóznijcie się, bo autobus nie będzie czekać. : 'Po lekcjach' : Marinette szła do domu kiedy usłyszała kszyk. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce zobaczyła kolejna ofiarę Władcy Ciem. Tym razem był to jakis facet, który nie znosił śmiecenia. Marinette szybko pobiegła do jakiejs ciemnej uliczki żeby się przemienić i zostawiła tam swój szkolny plecak. Wypowiedziała te słynne słowa "Tkikki kropkuj" i stała się biedronką. Wskoczyła na dach żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej złoczyńcy. : - Już myślałem, że mnie zostawisz samego z tym śmieciarzem (tak nazywał się ten złoczyńca) moja księżniczko. : - Jeśli nie przestaniesz tak do mnie mówic to zacznę się zastanawiać czy by cię naprawdę nie zostawić kocie. : - Skoro tak to moje usta już cię tak nie nazwą kropeczko - ehhhhh(tak westchnęła biedronka. : - No dobra wiesz może gdzie się ukrywa jego akuma? : - Na moje kocie oko to jest w tym kijku ze szpicem : Po tych słowach nasi super bohaterowie ruszyli do walki. Śmieciarz miał moc zamieniania wszystkiego w śmieci i obsypywania wszytkiego brudem różnego rodzaju. (Ponieważ nie chce mi się opisywać całej walki przejdę do ciekawszej części). Po oczyszczeniu akumy biedronce kończył się czas wiec pobiehła odrazu do domu. Po odejściu biedronki czarny kot także poszedł do domu. Przemienił się jednak jeszcze wcześniej w jakiejś uliczce i zobaczył różowy plecak. To był plecak marinette. Chłopak odrazu go poznał więc stwierdził, że lepiej go oddać właścicielce. Adrien poszedł do piekarni Tom & Sabin. wtym samym czasie biedronka wskakiwała na taras wojego domu. Na nieszczeście (chyba) Adrien spojrzał się w tedy w górę i zobaczył jak jego miłość wchodzi na taras, póżniej do domu. óżniej zobaczył tylko światło, które dobiegało ze środka. : '''Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. I nie zapomnijcie o komentazach. Możecie tam zostawić swoje uwagi i pomysły na następny rozdział.' Rozdział 2 :: Na początek chciałam bardzo podziękować za komentarze. Miło mi, że jednak ktoś przeczytał moje opowiadanie. Po drógie nie przeciągam dłóżej i życzę miłego czytania. : Kiedy Marinette chciała zamknąć drzwi na taras zobaczyła Adriena, który patrzył na nią jak na 7 cud świata. Marinette domysliła się co miłość jej życia mogła zobaczyć. : - Tikki mamy problem : - Jaki? co się stało Marinette? Zobaczyłaś ducha? : - Gorzej. A drien widział jak biedronka wchodzi do mojego pokoju. : - To nie dobrze. Ale chyba masz jakiś plan. Co nie? : Nasza bohaterka nieco się przestraszyła lecz chwilę później miała już plan. : - No więc tak. Adrien widział jak biedronka wchozi do mojego pokoju ale nie widział jak wychodziła. : - No tak. Masz racje ale do czrgo zmierzasz : - Tikki : - Tak? : - Kropkuj. Taaakk!!! : Biedronka miała nadzieję, że Adrien ciągle patrzy się w miejsce gdzie ostatnio widział swoją ukochaną. Miała szczęście, bo Adrien patrzył się tam jeszcze przez chwile aż nagle zobaczył swoją biedronke. Bohaterka wysuneła swoje jo-jo i poleciała za budynek tak, żeby Adrien stracił ją z oczu. : W tym samym czasie : ( Z perspektywy Adriena ) : "''' Jeśli Marinette jest biedronką a biedronka wyszła z pokoju Marinette to znaczy, że Marinette nie ma w jej pokoju." Postanowiłem, że wejdę do jej pokoju i sprawdzę czy tam jest czy jej nie ma. Wszedłrm do piekarni " Tom&Sabin" i zobaczyłem tam mame Marinette : - O witaj Adrien : - Dzień dobry. Czy Marinette jest może w domu? Znalazłem jej plecak i stwierdziłem, że dobrzebyłoby go oddać : - To bardzo miło z twojej strony Adrien. Wydaje mi się, że Marinette jest u siebie w pokoju. Ehhh muszę obsłużyć klijentów dasz sobie radę sam? : - Tak. Dziękuję prosze pani : Adrien wszedł po schodach, podszedł do drzwi na poddasze, chwycił za klamke, otworzył drzwi i zobaczył........ Marinette. Zaskoczony chłopak zaczął się jąkać ale szybko się jednak opanował. : - M...Marinette? : - A....Adrien? Co..Co ty tu...C...co ty tu r.....robisz : - Eee ja Ekehm. Zostawiłaś plecak w jakimś zaułku, więc postanowiłem, że ci go przyniosę.- Podałem plecak Marinette. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i wziąłem głeboki wdech. : - Widziałem, że była u ciebie biedronka i chyba się przemeniła w normalną osobę. : - Co? Kiedy? Jak? Co? Aaa Nie. Znaczy tak była tu ale widziałam tylko jak wychodziła. Chyba jej się spieszyło, bo nawet nie zobaczyłam jej maski więc.... : -Aha no dobra w porządku.- Powiedziałem nieco zawiedziony. Kiedy miałem już się odezwać razem z Marinette usłyszeliśmy krzyk. Równocześnie odwróciliśmy się w kierunku źródła dżwięku. Spojrzeliśmy się na siebie ze zdziwieniem ale nie miałem czasu się nad tym zastanawiać.powiedziałem tylko, żeby nigdzie się nie ruszała i wybiegłem z jej domu. : U Marinette : ''- Nie sądzisz Tikki, że to było dosyć dziwne jak Adrien zareagował na ten krzyk?'' : ''- Nie sądzisz, że lepiej zająć się złoczyncą?'' : ''- Dobra masz racje. Tikki kropkuj! Taaaak!!!'' : '''Dzięki za przeczytanie mojego opowiadania i do zobaczenia. Nie zapomnijcie zostawić komentarza i warto poczekać na 3 rozdział. Rozdział 3 :: :: Na początek chciałam przeprosić za opóżnienie i powitać was z powrotem w moim opowiadaniu. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba i życzę miłego czytania. : Kiedy biedronka zlokalizowała złoczyńce wysunęła swoje jo-jo i poleciała o dwa dachy dalej. Nagle za sobą usłyszała czyiś głos : - Witaj moja pani-( Chyba wszyscy domyślacie się kto to był) Czarny Kot ukłonił się i chciał ucałować rękę biedronki. Ona jednak zabrała mu rękę : - Miło, że witasz mnie w ten sposób ale to chyba nie jest najlepsza pora na grzeczności. Czy podczas gdy tak na mnie czekałeś wiesz kto to jest i gdzie jest jego akuma? : - Tak się składa, że wiem. Zdaje mi się, że to jest ten facet z parku, który tak troszczy się o zwierzęta. Jego broń to flet a akuma jest chyba w tej czapeczce. : - Dobre oko Kocie- A mówiąc to podrapała go pod brodą. Szczęście kota nie trwało jednak bardzo dłógo, bo biedronka po chwili ruszyła do walki. Kiedy dołączył do niej Kot oboje stanęli na przeciwko zaklinacza. Ten podniósł powoli flet do ust i poczekał aż Biedronka Czarny Kot podejdą bliżej. Jak Biedronka i Kot podeszli jeszcze bliżej zaklinacz zaczął grać na flecie. Biedronka i Czarny Kot usłyszeli grę i odrazu osunęli się na ziemię. (jeżeli ktoś się nie domyślił to biedronka i kot to tak jakby zwieżęta a zaklinacz zwierząt zaklina zwierzęcia). Po dłóższej chwili grania złoczyńca zrobił przerwę na oddech. Biedronka wykożystała ten moment i użyła szczęśliwego trafu. Na ręce biedronki spadły dwie pary zatyczek do uszu. Nasza bohaterka nie musiała się długo zastanawiać co ma z nim zrobić. nie czekając ani chwili dłóżej Biedronka podała jedną parę Czernemu Kotu a jedną włożyła sobie do uszu. Akurat kiedy Kotek chciał włożyć sobie zatyczki do uszu zaklinacz zaczął grać. Czarny Kot był już pod władaniem Zaklinacza. : - Czarny Kocie zabierz jej miraulum.- Mówiąc to pokazał na biedronkę : - Z rozkoszą : I tak zaczęła się walka Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Po pewnym czasie Biedronka upadła na ziemię a czarny kot jeszcze mocniej przycisnął ją do ziemi. : - Nareszcie dowiem się kim naprawdę jesteś. : Bez względu na to jak bardzo biedronka chciała się uwolnić z uchwyto kota on znowu brał górę. Okazało się, że Czarny Kot jest bardzo silny. Biedronce zostało nie wiele czasu i nie potrafiła znaleźć żadnego rozwiązania. nagle zobaczyła zatyczki do uszu, których Kot nie zdążył założyć. Leżały one jednak za daleko, żeby biedronka bez problemu mogła je dosięgnąć. Postanowiła więc, że zrobi coś czego nigdy nie miała zamiaru robić. : - Hej, Czarny Kocie : - Czego! : - Nobo skoro mam już przegrać to czy możesz chociaż zerknąć nieco bliżej na moje usta. Ciągle wydaje mi się, że coś na nich jest. Możesz zrobić dla biedronki tą ostatnią rzecz? : - Nawet nie próbuj tych swoich sztuczek rkopeczko. Już ja to cię dobrze znam. - Tak mówiła jedna część umysłu bohatera. Druga jednak ta ciekawsza nie wytrzymała i Czarny Kot zbliżył się do ust biedronki. Przy okazji rozluźniając nieco uścisk. Przy chwili nieówagi biedronka uwolniła ręce, chwyciła Czarnego Kota za główkę i''' pocałowała go!!!' Kot z zaskoczenia zastygł w bezruchu a biedronka wykożystując ten moment uwolniła się cała z objęć kota i pobiegła po zatyczki dla niego. Szybko podeszła do swojego partnera i włożyła mu zatyczki do uszu. Zdezorientowany, zszokowany i już nie opętany bohater wstał i jeszcze przez chwile się bujał. Jak tylko zobaczył swoja ukochaną ogarnął się i stanął obok niej nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Wiedział jedno musi pomuc swojej ukochanej ze złoczyńcą. Po szybkim zakończeniu akcji biedronka oczyściła akumę i wyżuciła zatyczki w górę. Kiedy jeszcze biedronka chciała już zmykać ktoś chwycił ją za ręke. : - Zaczekaj ja.... muszę z tobą pogadać : - Ale ja już nie mam czasu. Za nie całą minutę się przemienie. : - Proszę to jest bardzo ważne : - Wybacz Kocie- Mówiąc to Biedronka odwróciła się i uciekła. Nasz bohater bardzo się zesmucił i do swojego domu. Przed wejściem do swojego domu przemienił się w jakiejś alejce. : - Nie wiem czy mam rację ale chyba jestes zły, smutny i przygnębiony. : - co ty nie powiesz Plagg? : - Chodzi mi o to, że Władca Ciem może odczuć twoje emocje i cię zmienić w złoczyńcę : - masz racje Plagg. W końcu nie mogę winić biedronki za to czego ja też powinienem przestrzegać. : Po przemyśleniu paru spraw Adrien wracał do domu. : '''CDN' : Dzięki, że przeczytaliście moje kolejne opowiadanie i do zobaczenia w kolejnym. Nie zapomnijcie zostawić komentarza :) Rozdział 4 :: Witam Was poraz kolejny na moim blogu. Dziękuję, że tu zajrzeliście i mam nadzieję, że mój kolejny wpis wam się spodoba. Nie przeciągając dłużej zapraszam i miłego czytania. : Next Day ( Z perspektywy Adriena ) : Tak jak codziennie rano wstałem. ubrałem się, zjadłem sam śniadanie a Nathali przyniosła mi dzisiejszy plan. Póżniej mój lokaj zawiózł mnie do szkoły. Po wyjściu z auta poszedłem odrazu do Nino. To była taka moja rutyna. Przywitałem się mz nim i razem podeszliśmy do Aly i Marinette. Zaczęła się nasza "rozmowa". A mianowicie wyglądało to tak, że Alya i Nino rozmawiali, Marinette Udawała, że na mnie nie patszy, a ja... ja myślałem o biedronce. Dopiero po chwili z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos NIno. : - Co ty na to Adrien? : - Co?- Odpowiedziałem jakbym się dopiero obudził. : - Ehh Pamiętasz chyba, że jutro jedziemy na wycieczkę nad morze. Prawda? : - No tak ale co w związku z tym? : - No więc tak ja i Alya umówiliśmy się razem, że będziemy siedzieć razem w autokarze. A ponieważ ty i Marinette nie będziecie raczej mieli z kim jechać to pojedziecie razem. : - CO?!- Spytała zaskoczona i trochę zdenerwowana Marinette. Popatrzała się na swoją przyjaciółkę z lekką złością. : - Spokojnie Marinette ja tylko ...- Nie zdążyła jednak dokończyć, bo dzwonek jej na to nie pozwolił więc wszyscy razem poszliśmy na lekcje. : Praktycznie pzez całą lekcje wogóle nie słuchałem nauczycielki. Oczywiście miałem bardzo warzny powód. Myślałem ciągle o biedronce. Pod koniec lekcji z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie przerażający krzyk. Dopiero po chwili gdy podniosłem wzrok do góry zrozumiałem co się dzieje. A mianowicie zobaczyłem kolejną ofiarę akumy. przypominała mi trochę królową i tak też się przedstawiła. Powiedziała, że ona teraz żądzi nami wszystkimi. Pytała się też o Marinette a gdy ją zobaczyła odrazu zaatakowała ją. Naszczęście Marinette uniknęła strzału z berła królowej. Zdziwiłem się kiedy zrobiła taki unik, bo bardzo przypomniała mi sie biedronka. Co jeszcze dziwniejsze przez chwilę zamiast Marinette widziałem moja biedronkę. Ale tylko przez chwilę. Póżniej znowu widziałem unikającą strzałów Marinette. Otrząsnąłęm się i pobiegłem jej pomuc. chwyciłem ja za rękę i wyciągnąłem z sali. Powiedziałem jej żeby uciakła do domu. Ona jednak poszła do łazienki. NIe miałem czsu jednak teo wyjaśniać. Poszedłem się przemienić. Kiedy jednak wróciłem zastałem moją ukochaną Która prubuje unikać strzałów od królowej. Gdy spojrzałem się na nia jak robiła uniki zobaczyłem tym razem Marinette. Otrząsnąłem się jednak i pobiegłem jej pomuc. Oczywiście jak zwykle ją przywitałem jednak zrobiłem to dopiero kiedy się schowała. : - Witaj my lady : - Witaj ... kocie- odpowiedziała nieco zdyszana biedronka : -Widzę, że zaczęłaś zabawę bezemnie : - Uwież kocie gdybym mogła to zaczekałabym na ciebie : - No dobrze wieżę ci. Masz może jakis plan biedronsiu? : - akuma jest pewnie w opasce na głowie(która przypomina koronę). Więc tak spróbuj ją jakoś uziemić a ja zajmę się resztą. : - Nie ma sprawy.- Zrobiłem to o co poprosiła mnie biedronka. Ona zerwała jej z głowy "koronę" oczyściła akumę i przywróciła wszystko do normy. Oczywiście osoba pod wpływem akumy była Chloe. Była zdezorientowana ale ja i tak poszedłem odrazu do biedronki. Kiedy chciała już odlecieć zatrzymałem ją. : - Poczekaj chwilę ma do ciebie pewna sprawę : - O co chodzi kocie? : - przyjdziesz dziś może może na wieżę Eifla? Około 18.30? : - Wiesz kocia ja... : - Proszę cię. Naprawdę. - Po dłóższym zastanowieniu się odpowiedziała mi : - Dobrze przyjdę. : - Dziękuje ci. Do zobaczenia moja pani!- krzyknąłem jeszcze kiedy odlatywała. Dopiero po chwili przypomniałem sobie o Marinette. Jednak kiedy poszedłem do łazienki ... jej tam nie było. Zdziwiłem się, bo nie zauważyłem podczas walki, żeby ktokolwiek wychodził lub wchodził do szkoły. Ale w końcu mogłem czegoś nie zauważyc. Teraz musiałem już iść do domu. : ( z perspektywy Marinette) : - Tikki ja nie wiem czy ja powinnam iść na to spotkanie z czarnym kotem. A co jeżeli on będzie chciał poznać moją prawdziwą tożsamość. Naprawdę się boję : - Marinette uspokuj sie a pozatym CZarny Kot napewno cię nie skrzywdzi. Wkońcu dałaś mu słowo a Biedronka powinna dotzrymywać obietnic. : - Masz rację Tikki w końcu jak zawsze.- Prytuliłam moją małą przyjaciółkę i zaczęłam się pakować na wycieczkę. ::: Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. Nie zapomnijcie zostawić komenarza i do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale o miraculum. ''' Rozdział 5 :: '''Witam Was w moim kolejnym opowiadaniu o miraculum biedronka i czarny kot. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział spodoba się wam i będziecie zadowoleni. Zapraszam do czytania. : ( u Marinette) : Na początku jak weszłam do pokoju to zaczęłam się pakować. Jednak po jakimś czasie usłyszałam głosik mojej kwami. Chyba starała się mnie obudzić bo ciągle kszyczała, że mam wstawać, bo się spóżnię. Z początku nie wiedziałam dlaczego tak krzyczy, bo dopiero jak otworzyłam oczy to zrozumiałam, że zasnęłam. Wyciągnęłam głowę z walizki i spojżałam na zegarek była 17.55 : - Tikki co się dzieje mamy przecież jeszcze dużo czasu do spotkania z czarnym kotem. : - Tak ale twoi rodzice prosili cię wcześniej, żebyś obsługiwała klijentów, bo oni poszli na kolację. : - Oh tak zapomniałam dziękuję Ci Tikki : W tym samym czasie u Adriena : Byłem w swoim pokoju i zastanawiałem się jak trafić do serca biedronki. Plagg oczywiście zajadał się camembertem na moim łóżku i żartował sobie z mojej miłości do biedronki. Nagle z za drzwi usłyszałem pukanie. : - Proszę! : - Witaj synu. : - Cześć tato. Co tu robisz? : - Mam trochę wolnego czasu i pomyślałem, że... chciałbyś o czymś ze mną porozmawiać. : - Wzasadzie to tak. Bo jutro jedziemy z klasą na wycieczkę i czy mugłbym z nimi jechać? : - Dobrze wiesz co myślę o opuzczaniu domu. A zwłaszcza na tydzień : - Tak wiem. - Odpowiedziałem zawiedziony : - Ale wiem też, że chciałbyś dorastać jak normalny chłopiec, więc... możesz pojechać. : - Naprawdę? Dziękuję ci tato. - Żuciłem mu się na szyję. po chwili uścisku ojciec odsunął się odemnie, jakby zobaczył coś czego nie chciał nigdy zobaczyć. : - Nigdy nie zauważyłem twojego pierścienia. Jak długo go nosisz? : - Wystarczająco długo, żebyś go zauważył dawno temu. ( sorki, że tak zgapiłam z filmu. Nie małam pomysłu na nic innego). Po tej odpowiedzi mój tata wyszedł z pokoju. Nie potrafiłem jednak ocenić czy był smutny z tej odpowiedzi czy zskoczony czymś zupełnie innym. Nie miałem jednak zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać. przemieniłem się i wyszedłem z pokoju jako czarny kot. Postanowiłem przygotować wszystko na spotkanie z biedronką. : Narrator : Adrien wyszedł z domu zostawiając otwarte okno. Tymczasem jego tata zastanawiał się nad bardzo poważną sprawą. Co jeżeli jego założenie się potwierdzi? I co on zrobi jeżeli jemu synowi stanie się krzywda. Zawsze kiedy miał problem i musiał się komuś wyżalić to znajdował sposób, żeby o tym nie myśleć. Teraz jednak żałował, że nic nie może nikomu powiedzieć. Prawie nikomu. : Powrót do Marinette : - Dobra Tkki to był już ostatni klijent możemy się zbierać. : - Nie zapomnij zamknąć piekarni. : - Dobry pomysł.- Po zamknięciu- Teraz lepiej chodżmy, bo się spóżnimy. : Znowu u Adriena : Oh Plagg już jest tak póżno. A może ona jednak nie przyjdzię? Może się rozmyśliła a może coś jej sie stało? : - A może byś tak nie chisteryzował co? Przez ciebie nie mogę się rozkoszować moim serkiem. : - Ty myślisz tylko żołądkiem. A może warto by tak raz ruszyć głową co? : - Dobra dobra posłuchaj mamy dwie opcje. Albo będziemy dalej się tak sprzeczać albo dasz się przyłapac, że to ty jesteś Czarnym Kotem.- Po tych słowach odwróciłem się i zobaczył Biedronkę lecącą na spotkanie ze mną. : - Dzięki Plagg. A teraz... Plagg wysówaj pazury!- W ostatniej chwili stałem sie czarnym kotem bo akurat kiedy stanąłem już przemieniony, biedronka wylądowała na wieży Eiffla. Tak jak to miałem w zwyczaju ukłoniłem się jej i przywitałem ją. : - Witaj My Lady, już sie bałem, że nie przyjziesz : - No cuż w końcu dałam słowo. Prawda? : - Wsumie racja.- Możliwe, że trochęją zaskoczyłem, bo nic nie przygotowałem na wieży. : - Przejdziemy sie, moja pani?- Dalej byłem w szoku, że przyszła ale starałem się tego tak nie ukazywać. Skakaliśmy po dachach rozmawiając o różnych sprawach. Czasami próbowałem ją podpytać co robi jak nie jest biedronką. Zrezygnowałem z tego tematu kiedy zobaczyłem, że ma już mnie chyba dosyć. Naszczęście zanim jeszcze straiła do mnie cierpliwość dotarliśmy na miejsce, które było niespodzianką dla niej. Mianowicie dotarliśmy do pięknej altanki nad stawikiem. Ponieważ nie miałem przy sobie zegarka miałem nadzieję, że dotarliśmy tam przed 19.00.( póżniej się wyjaśni ). BIedronka zaniemówiła. W altance były przygotowane jej ulubione kwiaty i koc jakby zrobiło się chłodniej. : - Kocie to... to jest...piękne. : - Schlebiasz mi księżniczko. Może usiądziemy? : - Z chęcią. - usiedliśmy obok siebie w altance. Biedronka cały czas zachwycała się tym miejscem. Nagle zobaczyłem w altance zegarek i stwierdziłem, że za 1 minutę jest 19.00. W końcu zegar wybił długą oczekiwana godzinę. Jezioro rozbłysło kolorowymi światełkami, zrobiło się pięknie i kolorowo. Moja ukochana wstała i była chyba naprawdę wzruszona. Postanowiła, że przyjrzy sie tmu stawikowi bliżej. Niestety (chyba) potknęła się. Już leciała do wody gdy w ostatniej chwili podbiegłem do niej i złapałem ją. Zaóważyłem, że znaleźliśmy ię bardzo blisko siebie. Odsunąłem ją nieco od stawu i dalej ją trzumając zobaczyłem jej piękne oczy. Zobaczyłem też, że BIedronka nie sprzeciwia się, że ją tzrymam. Postanowiłem więc, że zaryzykuję i przysunąłem swoje usta jeszcze bliżej. Dzieliły nas juz tylko 2,5 cm. : Marinette : Nie wiedziałam co się stało. Kiedy zobaczyłam tą altankę poczułam coś więcej do Czarnego Kota a jak jeszcze to jeziorko rozbłysło całkiem zapomniałam o Adrienie. Nagle zobaczyłam, że jestem w obięciach Czarnego Kota. Jest tak blisko, TE jego zielone oczy i TEN zapach coś mi go przypominało ale.. nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć co, bo moje myśli ciągle powracały do mojego kotka. Kiedy już zamykałam oczy i przybliżałam się powoli do jego ust przypomniałam sobie. WSZYSTKO. czarnego kota, jeziorko i Adriena. Otworzyłam oczy i zaczynałam, się oddalać. Czarny Kot też otworzył swoje oczy a ja znowu je ujrzałam. Odepchnęłam go delikatnie i "uwolniłam się" z jego uścisku. Niewiedziałam co czuję nie wiedziałam co robic więc : - Przepraszam Cię Kocie. Ja..nie mogę. Dziękuję ci a ten wieczór był cudowny ale m..muszę już iść. : - Zaczekaj! : - Nie! Pszepraszam Cię Kocie ja..naprawdę nie mogę.- Rozpłakałam sie, wysunęłam swoje jo-jo i gdy juz chciałam odlecieć on mnie chwycił i... zrobił to! On mnie pocałował. Na początku byłam zła, że nie uszanował mojej decyzji. Póżniej uspokoiłam się, było mim poprostu...dobrze. Rozluźniłam się i przytuliłam go, odwzajemniłam pocałunek i zobaczyłam cos niemożliwego. Rozdział 6 :: Ponieważ za każdym razem piszę cos na wstępie postanowiłam, że dzisiaj nie będę gadać długo i odrazu zapraszam do czytania. :: Kiedy odwzajemniłam pocałunek zobaczyłam coś nie możliwego. Mianowicie najpierw ujżałam światło, póżniej poczułam, że nie mam na sobie stroju biedronki! W umyśle zaczęłam panikować i nie wiedziałam co mam teraz zrobić. Uciekać czy zostać. Jeśli ucieknę to Kot mnie dogoni jeśli zostanę dowie się odrazu. Pomyślałam, że w końcu i tak by sie dowieział więc zostałam. :: - M...Marinette? To.. to ty jesteś biedronką? :: - Cześć Kocie. Tak to j...ja. Ja wiem, że nie spełniam twoich oczekiwań ale... - Nie zdążyłam dokończyć, bo Czarny Kot znowu mnie pocałował. :: - Barzdo się cieszę, że to ty. Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę.- Mocno mnie przytulił. Ja wtuliłam się w niego. Póżniej jescze pochodziliśmy po Paryżu i śmieliśmy się z różnych akcji. Czas zleciał tak szybko, że była już 21.45. Ponieważ musiałam już wracać Czarny Kot wziął mnie na ręce i wysunął swój kicikij. W pare sekund znaleźliśmy się pod moim domem. Jeszcze za nim się porzegnaliśmy wpatrzyłam się w jego piękne, zielone oczy. Zdawało mi się, że już je gdzies widziałam. Nie mogłam sobie jednak przypomnieć gdzie. Po chwili Czarny Kot przytulił mnie i szepnął mi do ucha: :: - Naprawdę, bardzo sie cieszę, że to ty.- Jka to miał w zwyczaju na pożegnanie ukłonił się i ucałował mnie w czoło. Póżniej odszedł a ja weszłam do domu. Starałam się wejść tak cicho jak tylko się da i chyba sie udało, bo nie usłyszałam ani mamy ani taty, żęby sie do mnie odzywali. Weszłam po cichu na górę, delikatnie zamknęłam drzwi i z uśmiechem na ustach położyłam się na łóżku. Nagle przypomniałam sobie, że Kot odkrył moją tożsamość kiedy odwzajmniłam jego pocałunek. Musiałam się dowiedziać czegoś więcej, więc zawołałam moja małą przyjaciółkę Tikki. :: - Tikki! :: - Co się stało Marinette? :: - Chodzi mi o tą przemiane. Przecież nie powiedziałam formułki na odkropkowanie więc jak to się stało? :: - No cuż, Marinette. To jest trochę skomplikowane więc jeżeli chcesz się dowiedziec to słuchaj uważnie. Chodzi o to, że miraculum biedronki i czarnego kota są najpotężniejsze. Są też jednak jak ying i yang, szczęście i pech, tworzenie i niszczenie, początek i koniec. Biedronka jest symbolem szczęścia, a jej moc to tworzenie rzeczy z niczego. Czarny Kot jest przeciwięństwem biedronek. To wszystko co wiesz to starożytne chinskie sekrety jednym z nich, którego jeszcze nie znasz to: Jeżeli biedronka jest zakochana a jest to przawdziwa miłość. Dzięki symbolu prawdziwej miłości Biedronka przemieni się sama z siebie. Jednak jeśli chodzi o Czarnego Kota to... :: - Musi poczuć ogromny smutek. - Powiedziałam z żalem. Nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić jak można czuć się tak okropnie, być w takiej rozpaczy. Stwierdziłam jednak, że nie będę się dalej zastanawiać nad takimi rzeczami. Byłam szczęśliwa, że nie muszę już ukrywać mojego sekretu przed Czarnym Kotem. Nie wiedziałam jednak co ja teraz będę robić przy Adrienie. Jak ja się będę przy nim zachowywać? Myśląc o tych wszystkich sprawach położyłam się i nie wiedząc kiedy zasnęłam. : Rozdział 7 :: Następnego dnia Marinette obudziła się dosyć wcześnie. Zanim poszła do szkoły zdąrzyła się spakować do końca i zjeść spokojnie śniadanie. Nawet do szkoły szła sobie spacerkiem. Kiedy jednak doszła do szkoły na miejsce zbiórki nikogo jeszcze nie było oprucz jej, Tikki i Nathaniela siedzącego nieco dalej na chodniku. po niecałych 5 minutach przyszła Alya a nie długo za nią szły kolejne osoby. Wkońcu pszyszli Adrien i Nino, którzy odrazu podeszli do nas. Tak jak zawsze Alya i Nino swobodnie rozmawiali a Marinette i blondyn zerkali na siebie milcząc. Kiedy Adrien chciał już się odezwać do ciemnowłosej... :: : - ADRIENKUUUUU!!! - Chloe podbiegła i rzuciła mu się na szyję przy okazji popychając Marinette. Blądynka odrazu chciała pocałować modela ale ten odsunął ją i w dosłownie ostatniej chwili chwycił Marinette ochraniając ją przed upadkiem. podciągnoł ją lekko do góry i w pewnwj chwili znależli się bardzo blisko siebie. : - Nic ci nie jest - zapytał stojąc w tej samej pozycji a zazdrosna Chloe prawie kipiała ze złości. : - N...nic dziękuję. - Odpowiedziała zająkana szatynka. Na początku bohaterka nie wiedziała dlaczego się jąka ale potem zrozumiała. Znowu TE zielone oczy. Piękne, zielone oczy, które widziała juz nie tylko u Adriena. Nie potrafiła sobie jednak przypomnieć gdzie, bo z myśli ciągle wracała do blądyna. w końcu oboje sie ocknęli i Marinette stanęła na własnych nogach. : - Eh ee cześć Marinette (Serio Adrien, Serio?) : '- '''Emm cześć A..Adrien. - I znowu to samo. Dlaczego ja sę jąkam? : - Nino i Alya siedzą razem w autobusie tooo może my też razem siądziemy? : - Pewnie czemu nie.- Powiedziałam pewniejszym głosem.Nadeszła godzina wyjazdu. Wszyscy siedzieliśmy już w autokarze i tak jak na każdym wyjeżdzie pani czytała listę obecności. Jak wszyscy już zajeli miejsca wyruszyliśmy. Alya i Nino siedzieli przede mną i Adrienem. W drógim rzę dzie sieział sam Nathaniel z nosem w rysowniku. Na moje nieszczęście za mną siedziały Chloe i Sabrina. Nie byłam zachwycona tym, że całą podróż będę musiała sie z nimi użerać. Odziwo przez pierwsze pół godziny drogi było w miarę spokojnie. Osobiście uważałam, że to dlatego, że Chloe myślała nad planem jakby mnie tu ośmieszyć przy Adrenie. Przez jakieś 45 minut było nawet troche niezręcznie, bo ani ja ani Adrien nie powiedzieliśmy do siebie ani jednego słowa. W końcu postanowiłam, że odezwę się pierwsza ale kiedy spojżałam sie na Adriena zobaczyłam jak cudownie śpi. Wyjęłam więc szkicownik i zaczęłam projekować. Nagle poczyła przyjemne ciepło na prawym ramieniu. Był to Adrien, który położył głowę na moim ramieniu. Poczułam się trochę dziwnie ale wiedziałam, że nie powinnam go obudzić. Akurat teraz Alya spojrzała się do tyłu na swoją przyjaciółkę i lekko zachichotała.Widzę Marinette, że ty masz ten sam problem co ja. - Wskazała na Spiącego Nino, który leżał podobnie jak Adrien. Po jeszcze paru minutach jazdy zachciało mi się spać, więc odłożyłam szkicownik i zamknęłam oczy. W końcu zasnęłam. : Obudziłam się dalej jadąc w autokarze. Delikatnie się zdziwiłam, bo pierwszy raz było mi w nim bardzo wygodnie. Spojrzałam lekko w górę i zobaczyłam, że leżę na ramieniu Adriena. wdodatku wtulona w niego. : '''Nieco wcześniej u Adriena' : Obudziłem się, żeby zmienic pozycję. Stwierdziłem jednak, że nie mogę swobodnie ruszyc głową, bo ktoś na niej leżał. Była to Marinette. Ponieważ nie chciałem obudzić mojej księżniczki a plecy bolały mnie juz tak, że nie mogłem wytrzymać, delikatnie podniosłem jej głowe. Szybko podniosłem swoją i z jeszcze większą delikatnościa położyłem ją na moim ramieniu. Kiedy zauważyłem, że się uśmiecha stwierdziłem, że jej wygodnie. Ja też się uśmiechnałem jak Mari wtuliła się we mnie. Pozwoliłem sobie wziąść jej szkicownik i zerknąć na jej projekty. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć ale te projekty na pewno spodobałeby się mojemu ojcu. W pewnym momęcie poczułem, że Mari sie budzi. Szybko odłorzyłem jej projekty na miejsce. : Narrator : Marinette gwałtownie wstała i nie wiedząc czemu machnęła ręka tak, że go uderzyła. : - Oh Adrien bardzo cię przepraszam! Nic ci nie jest? Boże Adrien wszystko w porządku? : - Tak. Spokojnie Marinette nic mi nie jest. Uspokuj się jestem cały. : - Bardzo Cie przepraszam. : - Naprawdę nic sie nie stało. - Modelowi nic sie poważnego nie stało zato przy tym refleksie zobaczył swoją Lady. Dalej nie docierało do niego to, że ta delikatna i zawsze pomocna dziewczyna może komus zrobic krzywde. Ponieważ widział, że dziewczyna nie jest co do dobrego stanu zdrowia chłopaka przekonana on popatrzył się na nią kojącym wzrokiem. Szatynka spojrzała w jego piękne zielone oczy, które odzwierciedlały pewność siebie i opanowanie. Kiedy tak się na niego patrzyła, nie wiedząc czemu ujrzała przez chwilę Czarnego Kota. W końcu dojechali na miejsce i pani wyrwała Mari z transu. Rozdział 8 : Marinette : W końcu dojechaliśmy na miejsce i nauczycielka wyrwała mnie z transu. : - Dobrze dzieci. Dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Będziecie mieszkać w 4 gwiazdkowym hotelu. Po wyjściu z autokaru proszę was, żebyście nie oddalali się od grupy tylko ustawili sie odrazu parami. - Kiedy wyszliśmy odrazu spojrzeliśmy na dosyć wysoki, elegancki i sympatyczny budynek. Wszyscy patrzyli się na niego dopuki nie weszliśmy do środka. Od wewnątrz, haotel wydawał się dużo większy niż z zewnątrz. Wszyscy rozglądaliśmy się do okoła i nie dowierzaliśmy własnym oczom. Każdy element, każdy detal był tak wykonany, że więkzość ludzi nie przechodziła obojętnie. Z całego naszego grona tylko Chloe nie zachwycała się mniejszym, skromniejszym i przyjaźniejszym hotelem od hotelu jej ojca. W pewnym momęcie zawołała nas wszystkich nauczycielka. : - Prosiłabym was, żebyście wszyscy dobrali się w 2,3 i 4 osobowe grupki. W tych grupach jakie sobie wybierzecie będziecie mieszkać razem w pokoju i zwiedzać miesto. Nikt nie może być sam i co najważniejsze grupa nie może sie rozdzielać. jak się juz dobierzecie podejdziecie do mnie a ja dam wam klucze do waszych pokoji. : - No nareszcie cie znalazłam! - To była Alya.- Ponieważ wiem, że ty i ja na pewno jesteśmy razem w pokoju zastanawiałam się czy by kogos jeszcze do nas nie dołączyć. Oczywiście jeśli ty też sie zgoodzisz. : - A kogo masz na myśli? : - No na przykład Nino i Adriena? : - Aaaa to spoko. Czekaj co?! Ja i Adrien? razem w jednym pokoju? Przez cały tydzień? : - No tak Właśnie tak to zaplanowałam. To co. Bierzemy pokuj cztero osobowy? : - Będę w pokoju z Adrienem.- Powiedziałam cała rozmażona. : - Noto super! Lecę powiedziać chłopakom. - I tak Alya znowu zniknęła w tłumie. Dopiero po sekundzie zorientowałam się co to znaczy. A jeżeli Czarny Kot się dowie, pomyśli, że go zdradzam. A czy my wogóle jesteśmy parą? No chyba tak, nobo przecież go całowałam. Ale to znaczy, że nie powinnam się już przystawiać do Adriena. No i jak to teraz zrobić? : - No to co idziesz do naszego pokoju czy nie? - Usłyszałam znowu głos Ali'y ( nie wiem jak to sie pisze) : - Tak, tak. Juz idę. - Powiedziałm i pośpiesznie dołączyłam do mojej grupy. : Adrien : Stwierdziłem, że to będzie dobry pomysł, że zblilżę się trochę do Marinette i oznam ją lepiej. W końcu to moja dziewczyna. Tylko chyba o tym jeszcze nie wie. Od pocałunku czuję się tak inaczej kiedy jest przy mnie. Odrazu chciałbym ją pocałować i nazwać moją księżniczką ale w tedy ona mogłaby mnie rozpoznać. Kiedy Mari podbiegła do nas stanęła najpierw obok mnie, za Ali'ą. Później wyprzedziła ją i tak szła prowadząc całą, naszą grupę w poszukiwaniu pokoju. Jak szatynka chciała spojrzeć na numerek pokoju, bardzo się zdziwiła. : - Czy jak nauczycielka dała wam klucz to spojrzeliście na numerek? : - Ja myslałem, że Alya srawdzała. - tłumaczył sie Nino : - No przecież dawałam klucz tobie i myślałam, że ty poszukasz pokoju, bo wiesz jaki ma numer.- Ja jedyny siedziałem cicho podobnie jak Mari. Oboje słuchaliśmy tej sprzeczki, w końcu ją zakończyłem. : - Podobno mielismy być dróżyną a na razie sie kłócimy. Marinette, czy coś jest nie tak z naszym numerem? : - N...no chodzi o to, że go właśnie nie ma. : - Ale jak to nie ma! - Wypowiedzialiśmy wszyscy na raz. : - No po prostu nie ma. Nie wiem jak to się stało.- Wracaliśmy juz do holu, żeby poinformować o tym nauczycielkę a po drodze spotkaliśmy Max'a i Kim'a, którzy mieli ten sam problem. : - Hej wiecie może jaki macie numer pokoju? - Zapytał Kim : - No właśnie nie i nie mamy pojęcia co zrobić. A widzieliście może nauczycielkę? : - Nie. - Muszę przyznać, że ta odpowiedź troche mnie zdołowała ale nagle... : - Hej słuchajcie! Coś znalazłam.- Mari tak jak obecność biedronki podniosła mnie na duch.- Max, wiesz ile jest mniej więcej pokoi w tym hotelu? : - Owszem. Jest tu 356 pokoi plus jeszcze składziki, pokoje dla sprzątaczek, kuchnia i restauracja. W sumie pokoi jest 369. : - Dobra. Na naszym kluczu jest coś bardzo niewyraznego. Zdaje mi się, że to są jakies liczby tylko nie moge odczytać jakie. : - Mogę zerknąć? : - Pewnie. : - Orany - Max wydawał się być naprawdę zdziwiony i pierwszy raz nie wiedział jak na to zaradzić. Rozdział 9 : - To...to jest niesamowite. Kim podaj mi nasz klucz.- Kiedy Max dostał swój klucz zauważył dziwny wzur, który tworzył się przez złączenie kluczy. Okazało się, że do odkrycia naszych pokoji będą potrzebne także klucze innych uczniów. Nie tracąc więc czasu ruszyliśmy na poszukiwania naszych przyjaciół. Po paru minutach spotkaliśmy Juleke i Rose, które też miały problem ze znalezieniem swojego pokoju. Złączyliśmy ich klucz i powstały już niedokończone trzy numery pokoi. Kiedy znaleźliśmy Nathaniel'a i Alix zrobiliśmy to samo z ich kluczami. Największy problem był jednak z odnaleźeniem Chloe i Sabriny. Pszeszukaliśmy prawie całly hotel i nic. A nasze poszukiwania odbywały się w dosyć niezręcznej atmosferze. Nathaniel ciągle gapił się na Mari co mi nie pasowało nie wiem dlaczego. Nino i Alya ze sobą ciągle gadali. Alix i Kim ciągle się kłucili. A całą sprawą zajmowaliśmy sie tak naprawdę tylko ja, Mari i Max. : - Nie mogę już. To i tak jest bezcelowe. Przeszukalismy już cały hotel.- Zaczęła narzekać Alya. : - Masz rację Alya ale bez klucza tych księżniczek nie odnajdziemy swoich pokoi. - Odpowiadała Mari : - Szkoda, że telefony nie działają. Chyba. - Powiedziała cichutko Rose : - Co? Co powiedziałaś? - Max dostał olśnienia : - Że szkoda, że telefony chyba nie działaja. : - Jaki ja jestem głupi. Przecież Chloe nie rozzstaje się z telefonem. Ma ktoś do niej numer? : - Ja mam. - Powiedzialem nie śmiało a wszyscy się popatrzyli na mnie jakbym popełnił jakąś zbrodnie. : - No dobra. W takim razie zadzwoń do niej i powiedz jej, żeby nie ruszała się z tąd gdzie teraz jest. - Oczywiście zadzwoniłem tak jak mnie prosilli. Niestety i to nie poskutkowało. Co było bardzo dziwne Chloe miała wyłączony telefon. Zaniepokoiłem się i chyba było to po mnie widać, bo inni patrzyli na mnie z takim wzrokiem. Nagle wpadłem na pewien pomysł ale potrzebowałem kicikija Czarnego kota. : - Chloe niestety nie odbiera i mamy jeszcze jeden problem. Nogi już mi odpadają. : - No w sumie to mi też : - I mi - Zgodzili się ze mną inni : - Dobra to zróbmy krótką przerwę. : - Świetny pomysł Mari. To ja rozejżę się za toaletą. - Na szczęście nikt nie chciał iść ze mną. W końcu znalazłem toaletę. Wszedłem do środka i zobaczyłem tam coś...coś okropnego. Jakaś kobieta leżała na podłodze w bezruchu. Miała otwarte oczy i wyglądała jak sparaliżowana. Zaniepokoiłem się, więc zakryłem jej na wszelki wypadek oczy. : - Nie wiem co się z nią mogło stać ale zdaje mi się, że to sprawka akumy. - Powiedział zaspany Plagg : -Też tak uważam jednak dziwi mnie to jak moc Władcy Ciem dosięgnęła aż tutaj. : - Najwyraźniej musiał się nauczyć nowej sztuczki. : - Niestety. Ale narazie musimy się zająć Chloe. Palgg wysuwaj pazury! - Po chwili stałem się Czarnym Kotem. Niestety teraz miałem utrudnione zadanie, bo nie mogłem pozwolić na to aby kto kolwiek mnie zauważył. Ostrożni wyszedłem z toalety i szybko schowałem się w końcie za paprotką. Wyciągnąłem moją broń, otworzyłem wyszukiwarkę i odnalazłem plan tego budynku. Połączyłem go z nadajnikiem w komórce Chloe i czekałem aż ją namierzy. W końcu! Sygnał był bardzo słaby i ciągle malał ale już wiem gdzie jest Chloe. Trzeba iść do piwnicy. Znowu wszedłem do łazienki, przemieniłem się i wróciłem do reszty. : - Wpadłem na pomysł gdzie może być chloe! Rozdział 10 : - Wpadłem na pomysł gdzie może być Chloe! : - No to na co ty jeszcze czekasz. Gadaj gdzie ona jest? : - W piwnicy. : - W piwnicy??? - Zapytali zdziwieni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania